Lan's Heart
by simplethings.x
Summary: One shot. Rated T because of some descriptions of wounds and that's kind of stressing to some...


okay... so I wrote this before I had even finished reading three books and I made up characters completely and there isn't really a storyline and this is my first fic and it's kind of terrible so please don't judge. I'm just like everyone else out there imposing my thoughts upon the world because I feel like it. :) I don't even really know how to do anything so again, sorry if I waste your time... but just for some context of the things that go on in the theatre of my mind... Nynaeve is about to go help Rand battle the Dark One in the Pit of Doom and for some reason only people who can channel can enter and even though I read only a few books when I had wrote this, I totally shipped Nynaeve and Lan from the beginning like a normal person and sorry that I made Lan so emotionally unstable but seriously, who wouldn't be unstable and a little hysterical over Nynaeve, she's amazing.

It was done. Just like that, after everything that had happened it was finally over. _Me_ she thought, _Nynaeve al'Meara, I just witnessed it, I just took part in it_. _The Dark One is finally dead_. She let her head fall back and with a smile in her thoughts she slipped into the warmth of unconsciousness.

_It's done._ Rand thought. _It's finally over. He's gone._ The last blow had taken everyone off their feet and with the Dark One's death the rest of his creatures had died. People were starting to get back up, others were helping up their friends, others still were hugging and shaking hands. He looked over those faces quickly scanning for people, counting. The faces that held his gaze were those kneeling by loved ones who were lying motionless on the ground, the faces that looked as though they were trying to puzzle out whether it was worth all the death, the faces whose eyes were glazed over lying in heaps with friends and family members and dark beings alike. Then he saw one face that smiled and went slack. Nynaeve. He rushed over to her and brushed the hair back from her face. "Nynaeve can you hear me? Can you hear me?" he asked panicked. She made no reply. He put his ear to her chest. She was still breathing strong and her heart still beating. He breathed a sigh of relief, she was only unconscious. "Everyone, take the wounded back to ground level, back to their homes, places they can be tended to." He made a gateway and stepped through with Nynaeve cradled in his arms. He couldn't help thinking that somehow he wouldn't make it. It is said that you must know where you are more than where you want to go when making a gateway. He knew where he was all too well. The first time he had been outside those walls in what seemed like an eternity.

Lan sat motionless waiting. He dared not move an inch, he didn't even breath loudly. All he could hear was the drumming of his heart pounding in his ears, it drowned out everything else. He didn't dare to think too long on anything, or think at all for that matter. He just sat there, completely motionless, completely helpless, and completely incapable of doing anything but sitting there. That only people who could channel should be able to get through, that not even a Warder – Hours went by. It seemed like days. When the sun shone through the window on the other side of the house he knew it meant that the day was coming to an end but he was barely aware of it. Barely aware of the time passing, to him it felt like he had been sitting there for an eternity, he had sat there until he forgot all he ever knew. Everything that he had ever done, everything that had mattered to him. He sat there unmoving until he forgot everything but _her_. Then, just when it seemed no different than any other moment of eternity the sheepherder appeared before him. In the split second that it took for him to register every single detail he saw them. He saw Rand, he was covered in dirt and dust and everywhere that wasn't covered in either of those two things was covered in blood. There were gashes tearing through his clothing and skin some leaving tiny scratches an inch long that would heal in a day or two, others that were still bleeding in places along their long jagged spans. His hair was no longer that strange hue of burnt orange instead it was caked with blackened dirt and dried blood. His face and jaw were set in an expression that seemed to say there was still work to be done, but the worst was over. His body looked tired and his arms looked like they were about to give out under the weight of Lan's heart. She looked much the same as Rand in the fashion that she too was covered in dirt, dust, and blood. She had a considerable wound in her side and her right leg seemed to be broken. Her left ankle as well. Long dark strands of her hair that had been tied up in her braid had fallen out and were strewn across her face, a long strand of it was glued to her brow and cheek in dried blood. Her eyes were closed and her neck was limp, her entire body was limp. But in that split second Lan could not tell if she was alive. Thankfully Rand wasted no time in telling him. Rand had only just appeared in the room, he had not had time to even regain his balance from stepping out of the gateway before he said in a breathless voice "She's still alive but we have to hurry." In no time Lan was up and across the room taking Nynaeve into his arms to place her on the bed leaving Rand who staggered and had to catch himself on the door frame. "I can't heal her, I can't touch saidair, it won't do her any good, I'm too weak in any case." "I have some salves and poultices that she mixed up in that bag there. I have to stop the bleeding in her side. Give me the one that says 'Dark One's Kiss' on it. That's her strongest one." "That's a little morbid for something that's supposed to heal you." The sheepherder mused. His mind was obviously elsewhere. "That's Nynaeve." He breathed. Rand handed him the bottle and he took out the dropper and started dropping it on her open wounds. As soon as the drop of liquid touched her skin she started to writhe and her unseeing eyes shot open. "Hold her down!" he ordered Rand as he continued dropping the healing potion on her still bleeding wounds. He held her shoulder's down but her legs barely twitched, they must both be broken, but at least from her wriggling he knew it wasn't her spine. "It's okay Nynaeve, I'm sorry, I know it hurts. I'm so sorry my love, it's almost over, It's almost done." The last drop hit her skin and she continued to writhe in pain. If she moved too much she would break the wounds open again. His hands replaced Rand's on her shoulders. She was trying to sit up, she was using all her strength. He jumped up on the bed careful not to touch her or let his hands off of her shoulder and he pressed his head against hers to keep it down. "Shhh, hush my love, it's done now. It's okay. Relax. It's over. It's okay Nynaeve." She tried to open her eyes which had shut during her struggle to sit up. "Lan?" her voice was hoarse and dry but it was strong. He smiled, he wanted to laugh. She was going to be okay. The Dark One was dead and she was going to be okay. He was overjoyed. "Yes my dearest, it's me, I'm here." "Lan we did it. He's dead. We –" "Shhh," he cut her off with a finger pressed lightly to her swollen lip "Hush my love, don't speak. I already know. You did wonderfully my dear but you have to rest now, you have to let your body heal." "Lan my legs hurt." Her brows were smashed together in a line, the pain and confusion showed on her face. "I know, I'm sorry. I have something to take the pain away ok?" "Ok" she said and a slow small smile touched her bruised and swollen lips. He got down from the bed and reached into her bag. During all of this Rand had gone. He was probably gone back to help the others. He truly was a great man, all Lan could think of was Nynaeve, he honestly couldn't spare a moment for anyone else. A great man Rand al' Thor. He found the bottle labeled 'for pain and sleep' underneath it she had written in a smaller hand 'for stubborn men'. She remembered the day she wrote that, when Lan had nearly gotten himself killed in Falme. Nynaeve had drugged him until he was well enough to be back up on his feet. She had the biggest heart. "Open your mouth my sweet, it will take away the pain." "It hurts Lan." She whimpered. "I know dearest, I know, open up, I'll fix it. I'll make the pain go away." "Ok" she said again unusually compliant and opened her mouth. He dropped a few drops on to her tongue. Enough to keep her knocked out while he straightened her leg which was pointing the wrong way. He gently closed her mouth. "Sleep now my love, don't speak." Her little brows scrunched up again but not because of pain, that stubborn set in her jaw that was back. "Don't tell me what to do." She argued. He chuckled shaking his head. "Nynaeve Mandragoran you are as stubborn as a mule." At this she smiled widely showing her perfect teeth "I love you" she whispered faintly. "I love you too my heart, now will you please rest?" "Ok, I'll be good." She said with another smile. "Thank-you and sleep well my sweet."


End file.
